Adventer Time: Creepy Stalker
by The-Question101
Summary: Marceline is being hunted by a crazy vampire hunter.


Finn and Jake sat in there treehouse with blank looks on their faces. They stayed that way for about 3 days until Jake let out a wet one.

"I win, in your face Jake" yelled Finn as he jumped up and started dancing.

"How did you win" argued Jake.

"Last time I checked inanimate objects didn't fart"

"I guess you're right, all that doing nothing got me hungry"

Finn's eyes opened extra wide "Me too Jake, hungry for ADVENTURE"

"Umm sure we can go on an adventure as soon as I have a snack"

"You can't snack on an empty stomach" agreed Finn as he followed Jake into the kitchen.

After their snack Finn and Jake headed out on their adventure.

"Finn looks up in shock, "Jake someone stole the sun"

"It's night time dude look there's the moon"

"Oh then in that case, LET'S GO"

After they ran around the Land of Ooo they finally realized everyone was sleep.

"What the french toast man everyone is asleep"

"I know who isn't sleep"

"Who wouldn't be sleep at thi… oh no dude"

"Oh yes Jake, let's go to Marceline's Cave/House"

So Finn drags the terrified Jake to Marceline's Cave. Finn and Jake arrived and noticed her door was broken down.

"Whoa Marceline must have had one heck of a party"

They looked around at her trashed house, "Finn I think Marceline was kidnapped"

Finn put up his O face. "Oh snap… wait how do you know that"

"The marks on the wall show a sign of struggle, these must be Marceline's claws but this looks like the blade of a sword.

"No way Jake how do you know all this"

"I watch a lot of CSI"

"That explains it".

Suddenly Marceline jumped out of nowhere and tackled Finn to the ground. She hissed angrily while making an evily demonic face.

"Oh Finn it's you" said Marceline as she got off of him.

Finn pulled Jake from under a flipped over couch, "It's okay Marceline but I think you scared Jake"

"I wasn't scared, but I think you'll need a new couch"

"We thought you were kidnapped"

"No I wasn't kidnapped I'm being hunted by a vampire hunter"

"Holy sheets of paper Marceline me and Jake can help you"

"No way Finn, vampire hunters are serious trouble"

"I can take whoever it is that's after you"

"Hey Finn let's just help her clean up the place"

Jake put the door back on the hinges when suddenly someone kick the door back down on top of Jake.

"Where the flames is that vampire" said a tall dark and handsome guy, he had a sword on his back with wooden stakes around his waist and a Q belt buckle.

"Whoa this guy looks awesome, hey Marceline do you know this guy"

"Finn that's the vampire hunter" yelled Marceline

"I'm Q, and Marceline the Vampire Queen is my target"

Marceline lunged at Q, he dodged her attack then through some flashbangs that resemble the rays of the sun. Marceline hissed then turned to a bat and flew out her window. Jake sat there with a bucket of popcorn as Finn ran after Marceline's pursuer.

"Hey is he human" asked a confused Finn.

"No…yes…kinda, I'm half vampire"

Finn with his O face on said, "Wait if you're a vampire why are you hunting vampires"

Before he could answer Finn's question Marceline fell out of the sky with her Battle Axe. Q pulled out his sword in enough time to stop the axe from cutting him in half. He jumped back and kicked her in the face. He then threw a garlic soaked net on her. He pulled out a strange looking gun and pointed at the now helpless Marceline.

"Marceline my love why has it escalated to this"

"Because you're a creepy stalker"

"Wait this guy has a crush on Marceline", laughed Finn

"Yea ever since I bit him"

"She didn't turn me to a full vampire, I knew she loved me"

"No you creep I only sucked the red out of your blood"

Q with a confused look asked, "So it wasn't love"

"No, besides would you want to date this"

Marceline turned to a unrecognizable figure. Q threw up then ran away screaming.

"Well that was interesting" said Jake climbing of a nearby tree with an empty box of popcorn.

"You said it buddy"

"The sun's coming up so I will see you guys later" said Marceline as she walked back home.


End file.
